This invention is in the field of cleaning apparatus, particularly for cleaning fabric covers for paint rollers.
Customarily paint rollers are provided with a more or less rigid cylindrical frame mounted for rotation on a suitable handle and which frame is covered by a removable paint applicator cover of fabric or other absorbent material. Upon completion of a paint job, it is necessary to clean the cover so it may be used again. Several proposals have been made for devices for cleaning such covers but in general they propose to place the cover loosely in a closed container and flow water or other paint solvent over the entire inner and outer surface of the cover rather than enforcing flow through only the material of the cover itself.